Talk:The Meta vs. The Heavy/@comment-35129345-20190119225839
I like the Heavy alot, and I play TF2 daily, so don't get me wrong when I say this, but I think Maine would definitely crush him. I've bingewatched Red vs Blue multiple times and anyone else whose seen it knows the SHEER power of Maine/Meta. Of course, power doesn't immediately mean you win a battle, but seriously, Maine totally outclasses Heavy here. I love the big old guy but there's no way he could survive how deadly Maine is. Heavy is a mercenary that has been trained to use fire-arms at a young age, and that's great all, but it seriously doesn't even compare to what Maines training. One of Heavys greatest strength achievements would be being able to break someones spine with his knee in one of the official TF2 comics, and you need around 3000 newtons of force todo this, which is the same as a 500-pound car crashing into a wall at 30 mph. That's TOUGH. But, Maine is no stranger to taking damage, as he was shot by a sniper (only to gain consciousness a few minutes later), enganged in hand-to-hand combat shortly after, shot in the throat 9 times and hit by a truck all in the same fight, which was relatively short. And even though he barely managed to survive it, he still did it nonetheless, and I don't think that Heavy would be able todo the same. In regular hand-to-hand combat, Maine takes it without a doubt, as he was able to punch someones head off with a single punch. I don't think Heavy is anywhere near that level, especially since he doesn't have the same suit or equipment Maine has. Though, Heavy does have alot of melees which can really help him here, and I think Maine could lose (not in general, in hand-to-hand combat) if Heavy pulls out some of the melees. A good majority of his melees are just boxing glove items which wont do ANY damage so we can cross them off at the start. I'm not sure how exactly powerful the Fists of Steel are but they would probably be able todo the most in terms of power, but the issue with those is that they make Heavily EXTREMELY slower and he wont be able to use them for long. I'd say the Warriors Spirit would be a good choice IF Maine didn't have his suit because otherwise I don't think they'd scratch him up at all. The same goes for the Eviction Notice though it does make Heavy go faster when he punches. I think even with Heavy's melees, he probably wouldn't last for long as we've already estabilished Maine can punch hard and Heavy would probably get pretty roughed up. Also, for the whole taunt kill thing.. I don't really think that would be realistic enough to just instantly kill Maine. I think it's just one of those wacky things about TF2 that really shouldn't be applied into a real fight like this. Let's talk about guns, though. I think all of Heavys miniguns could do lethal damage to Maine, but it just really depends on whether he can hit him or not. So, gun-talk over, onto equipment-talk. Now, normal-Maine doesn't really have much equipment, so if it WERE normal Maine, Heavy would have a MUCH greater chance, but here's the thing. This is THE META. Not MAINE. And The Meta is basically Maine but on drugs. Maine was turned into The Meta after Sigma, his first A.I., manipulated Maine into becoming a blood-thirsty killer, making him kill a shit load of freelancers and steal THEIR A.I.'s. At the Meta's peak, he had (I believe) 7 A.I. within him, giving him a lot more abilities and a LOT more strength then anyone should have. I'll just go over some of his most notable ones here. Meta has an Energy Domed Shield, basically a big, large domed shield that can reflect ALL bullets and projectiles of any sort of gun. Meta has invincibility, allowing him to go invisible for pretty much however long he wants, and most importantly, he has the power to STOP time. Temporarily, of course, but the dude can literally stop time. The last two abilities I just mentioned could easily end the fight in a matter of seconds if Meta really wanted to. And as said, Meta is basically A.I.-Crazy, and will do anything to capture an A.I., so Meta can be easily lured with one and has been shown to completely stop himself if seeing one and will then try to catch it-- It's kinda like his main weakness, but Heavy doesn't have an A.I., so all he can really do is try to hold him off for long enough, but I don't think that's possible. I see alot of people saying Heavy can just use his sandwich to regain health, but it takes a whole twenty seconds to recharge and that's all about Meta needs if he really wants to kill Heavy. Heavy just wouldn't be fast enough to take on the beast that is Meta and Meta outclasses him so much in strength I just think it isn't a contest. ..And, you know, if we were to be realistic, a couple of shots from the Brute Shot would have Heavy down instantly. Heavy's a strong guy but he doesn't have any armor or equipment like Maine to survive any more then like 5 shots from it. In terms of Speed, I'd say Meta, and although Heavy has melees to make him faster, Meta has shown he can be fast when needed. Just because Meta is covered in an extremely heavy suit doesn't mean he's super slow-- the dude can still run at a pretty good pace but usually prefers to keep things slower unless under alot of pressure. The main reason I'd say Meta is faster is because he had an extremely long fight with Tex, essentially killed her, and was able to keep up with her. While Tex isn't the fastest, she's still faster then Heavy at least. For Durability, I'd once again give it to Maine, because with a couple shots from the Soldiers Rocket Launcher, Demo's Grenade Launcher or a single backstab from Spy, he's down for the count, but Maine is a REAL soldier. As previously mentioned, he was shot in the throat 9 times and was still fighting, as well as taking a HARD beat down from Tex and nearly getting his spine broken (which we mentioned Heavy could do) and once again still fighting. If this were Maine, I'd say that he'd win in smarts, but, Meta has 7 A.I. in his head which comes out to be a garbling mess of words overlapping eachother and it really messes him up when trying to think straight. Heavy has shown to be smart at times but I'm not sure if he's still smart enough to out-class Meta. Heavy does have a MUCH larger arsenal then Meta, but the issue I find here is he can't really hold much of it. I don't think Heavy has the physical strength to hold more then one Minigun, and while he can probably most of his primaries/melees they will still likely be limited. If you know Red vs Blue, and you know who Agent Maine is, then you definetly know what I'm talking about and I think it should be obvious that Meta curbstomps here. Maine has showed off impressive feats of strength and when becoming The Meta he just becomes so much stronger and Heavy really can't handle it. As said, he can take shots from Soldier's RPG and Demo's Grenade Launcher but only 2-3 before he's gone. Maine definetly outclasses Heavy in hand-to-hand with training and barely any of Heavy's melees can do much, Maine just nearly outclasses him in every way. The dude is a real soldier and has been put through twice the things Heavy has, this just feels like a no-brainer to me, I can't think of any scenario where Heavy pulls out the win.